Demon Nightmare
by Onyxonshine
Summary: A group of guys go out to camp but what happens while they are camping?


In the year of 2014 it was the Fall time. There was a guy at the age of 17 walking alone from school. He had dark tan skin and long black hair that were were put into corn roll braids that hung to his mid back. He wore a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt and loose khaki pants. He wore black sketcher shoes and his eyes color was dark brown. His name was Lavester.

Lavester arrived to his home and was heading to his room. He knew his mother was still at work and that his older brother was still away in college. He went to his room and sat at his desk than began to write. Lavester was a writer for many things, he wrote stories, songs and poetry. He didn't have any homework for that day so he was happy for the extra free time he had. After he wrote some things on his laptop he looked over at at his bass guitar and picked it up. He played a dark tune In the hall with the Mountain King by Grieg.

After playing a verse of that song he put his bass down then got back on his laptop and went to write something else. He got online and checked his school email account only to see that he had a message from one of his teachers about a history project and a landscape project. Both were due in one month. Lavester blinked at the two messages.

When he was done looking at them he closed his laptop. He went to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day Lavester was ready and went to school. The school he was going to was a high school academy called Thunderbird. He was a senior and he was heading to his first class which was Geography.

To his surprise they were all going on a trip to go camping. As they were riding on a bus to go there Lavester was was sitting with his friend Jon Michael. They got along with all sorts of things. They both loved anime, swords, music.

"So Jon Michael, what are you thinking at the moment?"

"I'm trying to picture you having a girlfriend. Back at school you are popular with the ladies but you never talk to them."

Lavester looked away.

"They don't get my interests."

"I wonder what does."

A couple hours later they got to the cabins and Lavester left to go walk around the lake be himself. As he was walking he spotted a castle like building across the lake from him then frowned.

"What is that place? I didn't know someone still lived here."

Lavester shrugged then left the lake to go back to his group of classmates. When he got back to the others they were all getting settled into all of the cabins. After they all got settled into the cabins they all went different ways to have fun.

Lavester had a note book and he began to write. He was good at writing stories. He didn't like to brag but he thought that he did a good job when it came to writing anything. He was sitting on the shore near the lake and was writing. He thought that this time he could write a scary story. He wasn't sure how to start it out but since he was camping he thought that it might be a good start.

After about an hour it was time to eat. They gathered around the fire that was in the middle of all the cabins that they were staying at. Their teacher, Coach Allen looked at them.

"Alright you all do as I say since we're going to be here for a few days let's talk about how to survive a horror movie."

The guys all laughed except for Lavester who thought that this would add on to his story then he nodded.

"Yes, in order to survive a horror movie you need to have common sense."

"Really now? Give an example of one."

"If you hear something that sounds weird don't check it out."

His coach smirked at him.

"You seem to know a lot of surviving scary movies."

Someone else scoffed.

"He's a nerd when it comes to this type of stuff, Coach."

"In that case tell us more Lavester."

Lavester was just looking up at his teacher and his classmates.

"There are plenty of signs that tell you to get the hell out.

If you walk into a room and there is only one light hanging, Get out.

If you were to walk into the room and the lights are flickering, get out.

In case you end up looking for your buddy who somehow got lost you have the right to call their name one time.

Don't do drugs, sex and violence. The stoner person is guaranteed to die. People who have sex don't see the killer coming and they die in their position. Don't be the violent person, the more violent you are the more the more violent your death is going to be.

Don't hide under the bed, bathroom or closet because that is not hiding. You will get killed.

If there is no phone service, get out.

Avoid attics, basements and woods those are the top three places that lead to death and the top of the list are graveyards.

Destroy anything that is a record player, music box or a juke box. We're in 2014 going on to 2015. if you happen to find one destroy it before some demonic voice starts playing."

The coach raised a brow.

"Demonic voice playing? Like what?"

Jon Michael began to sing in a creepy voice.

"Tip toe, by the window, by the window, that's where I'll be."

Everyone laughed then Lavester stood up and headed to one of the cabins that he was staying with his classmates.

When he got in there he noticed that his favorite jacket was gone so then he left the cabin. When he got back outside he saw a trail of feet heading through the woods. If this was an anime of any sort Lavester would have sweat dropped because of what he told his classmates not too long ago. He turned to head back then stopped.

'Wait a second, my money is in that jacket!'

"Hell to the no!"

He took of into the woods. When he got near the river he stopped when he spotted his jacket then he went to it. He picked it up but then he saw the building across the lake from him. He saw that there was a light on and he looked a little closer to see a person that looked like a girl that had long hair. She looked like she was reading something.

Lavester didn't realize that he was staring until he blinked and the girl was gone.

"Who would have thought that I would stare like that?"

He turned to head back to the cabin he was stay in then began to write a little bit more in his journal. After writing it he fell asleep with his book in his arms.

In the middle of the night Lavester woke up from something he heard outside. He assumed it was just a tree but then he felt a drip on his hand then looked up to see names written on the ceiling in blood. That was enough to creep him out that he got out of bed. He just looked at the ceiling then he got out of the cabin.

"What was that?"

He blinked then looked behind him to see one of his classmates then was in more shock when he saw that this classmate was dead.

"What happened here?"

He took a step back then ran out of there then rushed to the lake. When he got there he saw a canoe at the shore. He just looked at the small boat then got in it. He sailed in the canoe to the building. When he got there he went inside. He saw that there was no one there and he wondered what happened to them.

'I think I should get out of here.'

He was about to leave but then he saw a message on the wall ahead of him. He put his journal down on a table then went to the wall. He saw that the message was written in a very ancient language so then he turned around and froze when he saw a girl sitting down in a chair at the table reading his journal. The girl had long black hair, dark eyes and she wore a very revealing leopard kimono that showed the top of her breasts. She wore thigh high socks that showed her toes and heals. The most shocking feature of hers, was her horns that protruded upward.

When Lavester saw that she was reading his journal he felt his brow twitch, he ran to her and snatched his journal from her.

"What the hell are you doing reading my journal like it's some book from a store?!"

She just looked at him with a stoic expression.

"I enjoy a good story from time to time. So far you're the only human whose story I enjoyed."

Lavester raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I normally think any story written by a human is boring but I found yours amusing."

"Humans? What are a vampire or something?"

"..."

"Well are you?"

"No."

She stood up and approached him but Lavester backed away until he was against the wall.

"What are you going to do?"

The girl just looked at him.

"Strange to me, but I think a human like yourself is rather charming."

Lavester just looked at her then he couldn't help but look at her horns.

"Are these real?"

He reached out to feel it and the girl closed her eyes. Lavester smiled as he rubbed her horn and the girl just looked at him.

"...a little to the left."

"Um, sure."

He put his journal down and began to rub both horns.

"By the way what is your name, I'm Lavester."

"Sayla."

Lavester smiled then after a while up rubbing her horns he felt tired for some reason. He dropped to his knees then he was limb on the floor. Sayla looked at him then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I will give your night a lustful tale, human."

She took him to a room and had him on the bed. She sat on top of him with a leg on either side then smiled at his sleeping form.

"Human, I will make you mine and our tale will be lively."

Sayla came closer and kissed Lavester who opened his eyes. Lavester was in shock but couldn't move.

"Sayla, what are you doing?"

"We are going to have a lustful tale together."

"How come?"

"You molested me not too long ago, so that makes you mine. I want offspring that will encourage our tale together."

"Molested you? When did I-. Oh, it's when I rubbed your horns, wasn't it?"

She nodded then she came closer to him.

"Isn't this what you humans enjoy, lust?"

"For me I enjoy love."

Sayla stared at him then took her kimono off causing Lavesters eyes to widen.

"Let's get our first chapter started."

Lavester was scared out of his mind and before Sayla could kiss him again he turned his head.

"Sayla, I don't think this is going to work, I mean you're beautiful but I'm not into lust at first sight, like you think I am."

Sayla just looked at him.

"Are you saying our tale won't last long?"

"I wouldn't say that, more like we're going too fast and we hardly know each other."

"Human, are you avoiding my wishes to have offspring and future chapters with you?"

Lavester noticed that her tone was getting kind of scary that he looked away nervously.

"Well I'm not saying that either, but you're starting to creep me out."

Lavester noticed how quiet it had been after he said that then he looked at Sayla and nearly fainted when she was in this dark demonic looking form. He horns were longer, her skin had a tan to it, her eyes were glowing, and her hair was more wild. She just looked at him then leaned closer to where her face was inches from his.

"Are you mocking my generosity? I will have offspring either way."

Screams could be heard from the building and throughout the woods.

In the game room of the others were all together in a meeting. They could hear Lavester screaming and begging for Sayla to stop. Jackal looked at Ezel who had his arms folded.

"What's up with you?"

"That human is one lucky bastard."

Silver chuckled.

"That is, if he lives through this."

Kyouka was looking through the journal that Lavester had put down.

"I'm sure he'll be alright but then again, this IS Sayla with her limiter removed."

Jackal looked out the window.

"It must suck to be him right now. Why do we have to go through with this again?"

Keith looked at him.

"We were told to add new members from scratch."

Lamy smiled.

"Well he is a hunk, I wonder what their kids are going to look like?"

Everyone was quiet then Silver closed his eyes.

"That is a very good question."

They all nodded in agreement.

Kyouka closed her eyes and smiled.

"I wonder how this is going to go if they succeed."

**The next day**

Sayla was in a room with Kyouka then looked at her.

"I am with offspring in my story."

Kyouka felt her eyes widen then smiled.

"I take it he's still alive?"

"I think so."

Jackal came into the room.

"He is, he's dragging himself out of this area."

Kyouka blinked as she recalled something.

"Wasn't he the one who said avoid the woods, don't have sex because it will lead to a disaster?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's not surprising."

**Outside**

Lavester was dragging his body away from the camp while crying.

"GET ME AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

The End


End file.
